Unified/UserGuide/IT
... for Canon 550D, 60D, 600D and 500D Magic Lantern 0.2.1 -- User's Guide English | Česky | Deutsch | Dutch | Español | Français | Italiano | Română | Russian | 简体中文 | 日本語 TRADUZIONE IN CORSO. SE VOLETE CONTRIBUIRE FATE PURE!! Funzioni * Audio: disabilta AGC e filtri digitali, meter audio, controlli audiomanuali, selezione del tipo di ingresso (mic interno, mic interno+esterno, esterno stereo, bilanciato), monitoraggio audio via USB. * Esposizione: zebra, falsi colori, istogramma, waveform, misurazione spot. * Strumenti di messa a fuoco: focus peaking, zoom durante la registrazione, trap focus, rack focus, follow focus, focus stacking, focus graph, zoom in Face Detect mode. * Video: Controllo Bitrate (QScale or CBR), video log (Exif-like metadata), auto-riavvio dopo un buffer overflow o al limite dei 4 GB, visualizzazione tempo rimanente, visualizzazione LiveView pulita senza nessun overlay, cambio posizione video nella ghiera di selezione. * Guide Ritaglio: sovrapposizioni sullo schermo per aiutare l'inquadratura e la composizione. * Controlli precisi per ISO, Tempi, temperatura colore in gradi Kelvin e altre impostazioni per le immagini. * Scatto remoto con sensore spegnimento LCD e autoscatto audio, senza hardware aggiuntivo. * Scatto a forcella: esposizione, focus stacking. * Timelapse: intervallometro (per foto e video), silent pictures senza scatto dell'otturatore; integrata alla funzione di scatto a forcella (bracketing). * Astrofotografia e notturna: bulb timer per esposizioni molto lunghe (fino a 8 ore). * Visualizzazione informazioni: fuoco e info PDC, temperatura CMOS, contatore scatti, orologio. * Controllo flash: compensazione esposizione flash da -10 a +3 EV. * Gestione consumi: spegnimento schermo in modalità LiveView; regolazione rapida livello luminosità LCD. * Roba divertente: riprese slit-scan. Note importanti * Se hai una scheda SD avviabile e la BOOTDISK flag impostata nella fotocamera (fatto dall'installer), e non è presente un file AUTOEXEC.BIN sulla scheda, la fotocamera NON SI AVVIA! Si blocca e non funzionerà finche non viene rimossa la batteria. * Se capita di avere le fotocamera bloccata, rimuovi velocemente la batteria. * Quando in dubbio, rimuovi la batteria e riavvia. * E, ricorda che questo software può rovinare o rompere la fotocamera. FAQ Magic Lantern sostituisce completamente il firmware Canon? No. Magic Lantern carica dalla scheda, come add-on su firmware standard. Si sarà ancora in grado di accedere a tutte le funzionalità Canon. Per tornare al firmware Canon, è possibile: * Tenere premuto il pulsante di scatto a metà in fase di avvio e bypassare ML solo una volta (per la sessione corrente). * Formattare la scheda (questo rimuove ML dalla scheda). * Disattivare il bootflag (questo disinstalla ML dalla fotocamera; a tale scopo, eseguire l'aggiornamento del firmware e seguire le istruzioni in inglese). Came cancello tutte le immagini senza rimuovere ML? Canon menu (Play) -> Cancella Immagini -> Tutte le immagini sulla scheda. Note: * Questo non rimuove file creati da ML (come *.LOG, *.422, *.SH). Si dovrà eliminare questi file dal computer. * La formattazione della scheda rimuoverà ML. Per reinstallarlo, dovrete copiare i file di ML e rendere nuovamente avviabile la scheda (vedi Unified/Install/IT#Step_2._Installazione). Come faccio a registrare più di 12 minuti? Non c'è un limite di 12 minuti. C'è un limite di 30 minuti e un limite di 4 GB, il primo che si verifica. È possibile ridurre il bitrate o utilizzare movie restart. Con le impostazioni di bitrate impostazione predefinita, il limite di 4 GB è raggiunto dopo circa 12 minuti (più o meno). È possibile registrare più di 30 minuti / 4 GB continuamente? Si può usare Movie Restart, ma si perdon alcuni secondi quando un nuovo file vien creato. È possibile avere tempi di esposizione maggiori di 30 secondi? Usando Bulb timer assieme a: scatto con sensore LCD, autoscatto audio oppure intervallometro. Come visualizzo il contatore scatti o la temperatura del sensore CMOS ? * MENU -> DISP (550D, 500D). * Premendo il tasto INFO in modalità foto (M,P,Av,Tv,ecc), non in LiveView (60D, 600D). È possibile regolare ISO/tempi/diaframma/WB solo dal menu di ML? No, sono regolabili sia dal menu di ML che dall'interfaccia Canon. Nota: impostazioni personali non disponibil nel firmware standard (come Bilanciamento del bianco in Kelvin nelle fotocamere della serie Rebel) potrebbero non essere visualizzate correttamente dall'interfaccia Canon. ML scarica le batterie più velocemente o causa surriscaldamento? Sì e no, a seconda di quali funzioni si è attivato. Per esempio, focus peaking (assistenza alla messa a fuoco), falsi colori, waveform (livelli), zebre (e forse altri) richiedono molto uso della CPU. Si può anche ridurre il consumo di energia spegnendo lo schermo LCD, oppure consentendo di cambiare rapidamente il livello di retroilluminazione. Vedere Risparmio energetico per i dettagli. Suggerimento:le batterie non sono molto costose, ma modelli di terze parti possono durare meno delle batterie originali Canon. Vedere questo argomento Why the audio is so quiet / noisy after disabling AGC? You will have to adjust the volume manually; use the audio meters to determine the proper level. Best audio is obtained by use of a preamp system fed to the camera. As a general rule, the use of a quiet preamp to send the signal to the camera will result in better the sound recorded in camera. Use of a preamped XLR adapter like the JuicedLink CX231 or a field mixer will give superior results. You may also use a recorder like Zoom H1, H2 or H4n, but since the line out level is much higher than the mic level, you will have to turn the output down from your recorder or use a pad cable. If you don't use an external preamp, the Rode VideoMic PRO has a built-in +20dB amp designed for use with dSLR cameras. The Rode VideoMic (non-pro) is known to have low output levels when used with Canon dSLRs without any preamps. For more info, check out the Canon DSLR Audio thread on dvxuser and AGC Disable - Magic Lantern vs. Juicedlink? on dvinfo. Perché la fotocamera scatta premendo a metà il pulsante di scatto? Trap focus potrebbe essere attivo. È possibile aumentare la precisione dell'intervallometro? Selezionando la modalità NoWait sarà preciso quanto la frequenza di clock reale della fotocamera. Se la durata dell'operazione di ripresa della foto è maggiore del tempo impostato tro due o più scatti (ad esempio scattando in RAW), l'intervallometro salterà alcuni scatti. La fotocamera si blocca e bisogna rimuovere la batteria, o salva file corrotti. Perché? Potrebbe essere una version non stabile di ML. Aggiorna all'ultima; se hai ancora problemi, segnala il problema. Perché la tal funzione non va? *Leggere il manuale. In molti casi si trova la soluzione. *Provare ad aggiornare alla build più recente. In alcuni casi, il downgrade ad una build precedente potrebbe aiutare. Cerca in Vimeo ML user group, issue tracker e la mailing list. *Se si hanno ancora problemi, segnalare il problema (se si é trovato un bug) o chiedere nel forum. Problemi Conosciuti *Il primo secondo di audio registrato potrebbe avere un livello molto alto *Talvolta, rack & stack focus semplicemente si rifiutano di funzionare, e sarà necessario riavviare la fotocamera. *Talvolta il menu viene sovrascritto dalla routin grafiche di Canon, o sfarfalla. *Monitor esterni non son ancora completamente supportati (alcune funzioni potrebbero non essere visualizzate correttamente). Per sfruttare la maggior parte degle overlay grafici di ML, (elementi del menu LiveV), devrete attivare Force HDMI-VGA. Con display HDMI ad alta risoluzione, soltanto i cropmarks son confermati funzionanti cerrettamente (dal menu LiveV). *Non tutte le funzioni son disponibili su tutte le fotocamere compatibili (nella pagina Unified si può vedere cosa funziona per ogni fotocamera, maggiori info nelle pagine di ognuna). DISPLAY INFO Extra info displays Main shooting screen (outside LiveView) * Clock (bottom of screen) * ISO value in finer increments (above Canon's ISO display) * Trap Focus status (near MF icon) * Kelvin temperature (in the white balance box) * WB shift values for BA and GM * HDR setting (under battery icon) * MLU setting (under Q icon) * LCD remote status icon: ⨂ ⨀ 〰 |-| MENU DISPLAY MENU->DISP / MENU->INFO * Shutter counter: ** total ** number of pictures taken ** LV switches + quick focus attempts * CMOS temp: temperature of the CMOS sensor (EFIC temperature), in raw units. * Lens name This info also appears on error displays (e.g. ERR 70). |-| LIVEVIEW LiveView * Bottom bar (displayed only when Canon bottom bar is hidden): ** Current shooting mode ** Lens focal length and aperture, ** shutter, ISO, white balance, WB shift ** Focus_distance ** Exposure compensation * Top bar (displayed only when audio meters are not shown): ** Clock ** Current display preset ** Picture quality setting ** CMOS temperature ** Number of pictures remaining (estimated) ** Free space remaining, in GB (may be incorrect on certain cards) * In the middle of the screen: ** Spotmeter * Around the recording dot: ** Time remaining display ** Bitrate info (instant and average bitrate, and qscale factor) ** Buffer indicator (see also BuffWarnLevel) * Left side: ** Status for trap focus / follow focus. * Top side: ** Audio meters and audio input source for each channel ** LCD remote status icon: ⨂ ⨀ 〰 Focus Graph This item is displayed when you enable Trap Focus. It draws a small graph which shows the amount of focus in the AF frame (the little rectangle), over the last few seconds. Focus computation is done by Canon's autofocus algorithm. Since the function which measures the amount of focus is heavily influenced by other factors (like contrast and exposure), ML attempts to normalize the value. If you are focusing manually, try to position the lens such as you get a local maxima on the focus graph. |-| POWER SAVING Power saving Magic Lantern can help you maximize battery life while shooting, which also results in reduced overheat. If you enable many CPU-intensive functions for LiveV menu, the battery will drain a bit faster. To save power, you may: * Turn off display in LiveView mode * Dim the display when idle * Turn off Global Draw when idle * Quickly adjust LCD backlight level Power consumption in movie mode, for Canon 550D, idle, 24p (approximate figures derived from this test): Item Current (approx) Camera body (without lens), LCD off 360 mA Lens (Tamron 17-50/2.8) 20 mA LCD backlight at level 1 40 mA LCD backlight at level 7 100 mA Magic Lantern with GlobalDraw off around 10 mA Zebras around 15 mA Focus peaking maybe 25 mA (not tested) NTSC PAL Mode Current Mode Current 1080 30p 480 mA 1080 25p 450 mA 1080 24p 440 mA 1080 24p 440 mA 720 60p 520 mA 720 50p 490 mA 480 60p 520 mA 480 50p 490 mA crop 60p 430 mA crop 50p 420 mA Power consumption varies with the frame rate. The table above shows the difference between video modes. The test was done on a 550d with ML, body cap only, movie standby, lcd brightness 4, default settings, i.e. no magic.cfg at startup. |-| HIDDEN SETTINGS Hidden settings The configuration file (MAGIC.CFG) lets you tweak various hidden settings using a simple text editor (Notepad, gedit, vi...), and is also used to save Magic Lantern configuration from the GUI menu. These settings can not be changed from the ML menu: # Delay between clearing the overlay in Clear Preview mode clear.preview.delay = 500 # Background color for waveform waveform_bg = 20 # Semitransparent gray waveform_bg = 3 # Semitransparent black waveform_bg = 0 # Transparent # enable QScale h264.bitrate-mode = 2 # 0 is FW default, 1 is CBR, 2 is VBR h264.qscale.plus16 = 8 # QScale plus 16 (range: 0..32) # shutter display in degrees on the bottom bar shutter.display.degrees = 1 # hide zebras when recording zebra.nrec = 1